Parenhood as it was for Alanna and George Cooper
by Lady Zarobiti
Summary: Either guess how hard raising children was for Alanna, an impatient knight, and George, a thief and spy master, or read it for yourself. ...Is cuteness a genre?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm experimenting with the idea of how hard raising children was for Alanna, an impatient knight, and George, a thief and spy master. 

Disclaimer: All the characters are Tamora Pierces, in fact, nearly ALL of this is Tamora Pierces. I'm just the narrator.

Mid-June,

_ Pirates Swoop,  
Barony of George Cooper;  
in the 9th year of reign of  
Jonathan IV and Thayat, his Queen  
448 H. E. (Human Era)  
_

Chapter 1

"Look, George, she's walking! In no time she'll be wielding a sword," a proud Lady Alanna said from her place on the floor, arms held wide, as a tiny Alianne hobbled towards her. Aly's brother, Alan, was sitting in the sunshine, gurgling at Traven, the family hound, attempting to hitch a ride. "It seems like Alan is more suited to it, mounting Traven as if he was a horse!" At that moment Alan fell off the dog, and started crying, more out of confusion than anything else.

"Or not," George said good humorously. He reached his son and tried to comfort him. Aly finally reached her mother, who cooed at her lovingly. Thom, the eldest sibling, walked by, wearing his father's huge spectacles, attempting to read a roll of parchment.

"Give that to me now, young man," George said. "That is top secret information!" Thom, noticing that his da was busy with other things, continued holding the parchment, intent on leaving the room.

"Alanna..." George cried desperately.

"Give it back to your father right now, Thom!"

"But he's already busy!" attempted the young boy.

"That paper is important, give it to him right now!" The young boy hastened to his father, shoving the parchment into his hand.

"And the glasses," his mother reminded. He gave in, then made a face and ran off.

"I have to be at a function between Tortall and the Copper Isles in eight days," Alanna said, choosing to ignore the look (a rare thing).

"Now's the right time to tell me! When did you find out?" Asked a dismayed George.

"Jonathan just contacted me last night through his being Voice of the Tribes."

"I thought you didn't agree with that whole thing."

"That was before children," she grumbled.

"Anyways, I'll be gone for a month or two, so you'll have to hold the fort."

"Ha ha," her husband stated gloomily.

A/N: Please review! Did I do OK? Did totally ruin it? Tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've looked up the birth of the twins, that was easy. But nowhere is it stated when Thom was born! Therefore, I have estimated, to the best of my ability. That would be around four years older than his siblings. If anyone gets a grip on the real ammount or thinks that my estimation is off by a few years please let me know! As I haven't asked Mrs. Pierce and as I haven't found how much older than the twins Thom is, this is just an estimate. 

Disclaimer: All the characters are Tamora Pierces, in fact, nearly ALL of this is Tamora Pierces. I'm just the narrator.

**NickyFox13**: Why thank you! I don't know of any books portraying Thom except the few sentences in Trickster's Choice so I did the best I could. :D

**eragon'freak**: I'm glad you like it! I have read a ton of books... I'm notorious in my family for reading 200 page books in one night! I hope that helps my writing style in the future...

**Starzgirl**: I did too! I felt bad for their kids, being raised by a Lady Knight with quite a temper and a kind but not always honest King of Thieves gone "good".

Late-June,

_ Pirates Swoop,  
Barony of George Cooper;  
in the 9th year of reign of  
Jonathan IV and Thayat, his Queen  
448 H. E. (Human Era)_

Chapter 2

"Tell it again!" the five-year-old Thom demanded. His eight-month-old siblings gurgled their agreement. Baron George Cooper, the siblings father, stared at his children in a mixture of happiness, exhaustion, and impatience. His new job as Tortall's Spy Master gave him more freedom from his earlier post as Corus' King of Theives, but it was still time consuming and already he had told the story several times.

"I have to write a message to King Jonathan about the heightened tax rates in Scanra."

"What has that to do with anything?"

"If the taxes go up that means that the Scanrans are planning something, they could even be preparing for war!"

"Mommy would tell the King to wait!" grumbled the angry toddler.

"Mommy wouldn't and you know that! And even if she did," he added. You never knew with Alanna. " I wouldn't want to be in her place if that reached the kings ears."

"One more time, please?" Thom begged, taking advantage of his cuteness by widening his deep, hazel eyes.

"I wish I could use that trick," his father stated, his own hazel eyes gleaming with amusement. "It could be very helpful in interrogations. Fine, but only the shortened version."

"Not so long ago, when Tortall allowed no women in their Knight's ranks, there was a girl who wanted more than anything to add the word "Sir" to her title-"

"Why?" interrupted a confused Thom.

"Because you're only called "Sir" when you've earned your shield."

"Why would you get a new name if you bought a shield?"

"Not bought, earned. You're called "Sir" when you've become a knight."

"Why didn't you just say that then?"

"It adds to the feel of the - Oh, never mind."

"I wouldn't like to change my name to Sir," stated Thom, wrinkling his nose. "I like Thom better."

George sighed and continued on with the story.

A/N: I know that nothing much happened in this chapter but I wanted people to get a better feel for the characters. Next chapter will be more exciting! Please review!!! Constructive Criticism, insults, compliment, all are helpful in their own ways!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well here's the exciting chapter I promised! Enjoy you reading!

Disclaimer: All the characters are Tamora Pierces, in fact, nearly ALL of this is Tamora Pierces. I'm just the narrator.

**NickyFox13**: I always knew he'd be a good father... Albeit a secretive one.

**Cruel Irony**: I'm glad you did!

**Tortall 101**: You're the second person who called it "cute"! Yay!!! Umm... Zrrrrrr... UPDATED!

_Early-July,  
Pirates Swoop,  
Barony of George Cooper;  
in the 9th year of reign of  
Jonathan IV and Thayat, his Queen  
448 H. E. (Human Era)_

Chapter 3

George was just finishing telling a bed-time story to Thom (the twins had been asleep for hours) about the pirates for which their home was named after when his Commander of Arms, Qudor Wielder (who was part Bazhir) barreled headlong into the room. Sweat flew from his shoulder length black hair; worry creased his handsome brow.

"Pirates have been spotted near the cove!"

"Just like in the book, Da!" exclaimed an excited Thom, not grasping the danger in the situation.

"Go to sleep now, Thom," George urged.

"But we're not finished with the-" The look on his father's face changed his mind. When George made sure that his son _would_ listen to him, he stalked out of the room, followed by the out-of-breath Bazhir.

"How many men?" George asked grimly.

"Fifty, with ten mages. They look to be Yamani, hard warriors, all of them. They also have ten Hurroks with them."

"Why haven't we heard of this until now? I'm the Royal Spy Master for Mithros' sake!"

"They must have had a protection spell on them."

George breathed deeply. It would do no good to get annoyed now. He'd been in far worse struggles, probably. And besides, it would do only harm to show anything but calm to the men.

"Alright. Have Caspin's and Geori's squads sneak out in two fishing boats and the skiff. Tell them to use the Pincher Maneuver." The maneuver he spoke of was a boat pulled along the enemy's Cog from down shore (A/N: This is a large ship used in the medieval ages for merchant trade and over-sea combat.) on either side and shot at them from under tarpaulins. Then a skiff with a few-member boarding party would finish the job.

"And the Hurroks?"

"Have eight mages out there in case the Hurroks do anything unusual. I want our best archers out there with our Griffin Arrows. Tell them to shoot wisely." What could anyone expect? He still hadn't give up _all_ of his illegal practices.

A/N: I know that nothing much happened in this chapter but I wanted people to get a better feel for the characters. Next chapter will be more exciting! _Please review!!!_ Constructive Criticism, insults, compliment, all are helpful in their own ways!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This takes place a few minutes after the last chapter.

Disclaimer: All the characters are Tamora Pierces, in fact, nearly ALL of this is Tamora Pierces. I'm just the narrator.

**Starzgirl**: Thanks for pointing that out... I didn't notice at the time but now I fixed it!

_Early-July,  
Pirates Swoop,  
Barony of George Cooper;  
in the 9th year of reign of  
Jonathan IV and Thayat, his Queen  
448 H. E. (Human Era)_

Chapter 4

Thom stepped out into the hallway the moment he could no longer hear his father. He was determined to meet the pirates- they might have treasure! He trotted on through hallway to disappear behind a hanging when he heard the sound of footsteps. What he saw excited him- a secret passage! He considered trying it out but decided that it must wait until later- there was booty to capture!

A guard turned the corner and ran straight to the secret passageway's opening. He thrust the wall hanging aside to find - a small robed figure dashing through the hall- it was hard to make out anything else out because the only light was a torch in his hand and the warm crack of light under the embroidered portrait from the magical violet globes outside.

"Halt!"

The guard ran head-long to the end of the passage where it forked with two others. The man - or whatever it was that had entered here - was nowhere to be seen. He closed his eyes and listened for the sound of breathing. He was rewarded with the sound of a sneeze and a sniffle.

"Who goes there?" demanded the guard in his most intimidating voice.

The young lad considered his options. He could run away but then surely he would be caught. He could stay here but the dust was already itching his nose. He could go out and confront the soldier- he was a noble and the guard had to listen to what he said. If he disobeyed a direct order from a Baron's son he'd have the spy master to deal with. _Yes, _he decided, _this was definitely the best plan of action_.

"I say'd who is ye!" the guard repeated, his commoner tongue slipping in with his rising temper.

"It is I, Lord Thom, son of Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop!" the young boy said with an airy gesture.

"What'r ye doin' 'ere?" demanded the surprised man.

"That is not important. I demand that you bring me outside to observe the battle!"

"I believe it's past ye're bedtime!"

"I believe you'll escort me outside immediately! And, as a noble's order, you _must_ obey it!" "And, so to make sure my night jaunt is _not_ disturbed in any manner I require commoner garb or whatever disguise is suitable on this occasion! Also, you are not to speak a word of this to anyone, otherwise I shall be required to tell my father you disregarded my nobility and you shall be put in chains!"

_A bit harsh,_ he decided. Of course Da would do nothing of the sort - being commoner born himself! But this foot soldier- newly trained from his manner- wasn't to know.

The fellow glared at him, though he wasn't sure whether Baron Cooper _would_ punish him.

"Alright but ye stay here! An' wen I've got ya outside ye'll be on yer own! I'm needed fer more impurtent thin's than baby-sittin'!"

"Fair enough."

The guard went off, shaking his head.

A/N: I'm going to leave off here and write the rest in another chapter because it's getting long. Please though, review!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This takes place a few minutes after the last chapter. R & R!

Disclaimer: All the characters are Tamora Pierces, in fact, nearly ALL of this is Tamora Pierces. I'm just the narrator.

**Uncertain Destiny**: I'm glad you thought so! I figured that if it was all serious it would be very boring... Besides... Thom didn't develop that part of his personality until later!

_Early-July,  
Pirates Swoop,  
Barony of George Cooper;  
in the 9th year of reign of  
Jonathan IV and Thayat, his Queen  
448 H. E. (Human Era)_

Chapter 5

Thom stared at the oncoming ships from the Southern wall. They weren't like the ones described in his book. Those had been rag-tag fleets of several small ships. This was a fleet of five ships, their masts shaped like spiraling vines, their bulwarks decorated with indiscernible runes. All in all their appearance was more of beauty than any other ship he had seen. These ships also had a secondary sail, below the flag of Yamani Buccaneers. It was dull yellow with ropes of threads tied into intricate designs on top of it that made up a landscape, different colored threads lighting the view of a battlefield. The strands of red were the main color - under toned by midnight blue and death gray.

"I'll leave ye now, laddy. I've got me own work t' be doin'." He bowed mockingly at the boy then left.

The child barely noticed it as he had just seen something else. It was a band of ten horses, but not the usual sort, even if they were of the usual size for stallions. They had bat - like wings, and claws instead of hooves. One had her teethe bared to reveal a carnivores sharp fangs, black but with a red tint that could only be blood. They all had coats a of such a dark shade to match the Black God's eyes. All except one, who had dark gray splotches still on his coat. He didn't have claws, and his teethe were wedge - shaped, although his eyes did face forward, like the others. A new one, then. They were flying in the goose formation, with the New - Hurrok in the lead. That was unusual for them seeming as they weren't social immortals and they were regularly seen in the Realm of the Gods attacking each other for no particular reason.

"Hu Hur Hurrok!" He shouted triumphantly. This turned out to be a bad thing. The immortals turned mid - flight and dived in his direction.

"Bad horseys!" he shouted, causing some soldiers to look over and spot the danger.

The beasts ignored his shouts, making straight for the wall.

"I said _bad horseys!_" repeated the boy angrily. The Hurroks hesitated. A nearby sentry aimed her bow and shot for the closest one, who was at the head of the formation.

"No!" shouted the boy. The arrow was true, making a straight line for his chest. Thom growled, a wave of greenish-brown magic shot out from his fingers, changing the arrow to ash when it came into contact but not harming anything else. The Hurrok stared at him curiously. He seemed to be fighting an invisible voice.

_"Why did you do that, foolish mortal?"_ The boy ignored him. Thom stared into the distance, at the ship where about eight men were tangling up threads and chanting. One of them- the one with a thread made out of Hurrok-mane in this case, was red-faced. She mumbled something and Thom felt an invisible grip tighten on his waist, carrying him over the castle wall and towards the beach far below.

"Help!" Thom begged, his arms outstretched. He threw out another earth-colored blast, this time at the mage, encasing her in vines so she couldn't breathe. The magic lessened it's hold on him but there was still the problem of the drop. Air rushed in Thom's face as the effect of his magic took it's toll. His eyesight turned dark just as he hit something - something with bat-like wings.

A/N: Well this is the end of this scene FYI. I hoped you enjoyed it. Naturally I am going to continue the story but the next chapter the Cooper siblings will be older. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This takes place four years after the last chapter. R & R!

Disclaimer: All the characters are Tamora Pierces, in fact, nearly ALL of this is Tamora Pierces. I'm just the narrator.

Starzgirl: Don't worry - he isn't old yet! It only takes place a few years later.

Tortall 101: I know! But then again he is the child of George and Alanna! If Thom and the guard had been caught then you're right, he wouldn't get off easy!

_Early-September,  
Pirates Swoop,  
Barony of George Cooper;  
in the 13th year of reign of  
Jonathan IV and Thayat, his Queen  
452 H. E. (Human Era)_

Chapter 6

Thom flew (yes, literally) toward the stables. His brother ran behind him with Alianne in the back.

"I want a ride!" begged Alan.

"Me too!" agreed Aly.

"Hurroks are too dangerous for four-year-olds!" Thom replied airily.

"We're nearly five!" shouted and angry Alan.

"And besides you were barely five when you met Baun (A/N: I based the name of the Hurrok off the two Horse Lords, Bian and Vau who gave birth to horses.) yourself!" retorted Aly.

_"And far more stupid than you, mortal children. He risked himself in battle just to see some pirates."_ stated Baun, using the mental speech all immortals know. Thom's cheeks turned red.

" I _did_ help Da win the battle!"

"_And nearly killed yourself while you were at it."_

Aly giggled. Her twin had a different reaction.

"I think that's M-worthy brave of you!" he stated, the _M _standing for _Mithros,_ who his Da had warned him not to bother.

"My turn, _please?"_ begged Aly, steering the conversation back on target. He was about to answer when they heard the sounds of horse hooves approaching.

"_All aboard,_" stated Baun flatly. _"I believe the Lady Knight has returned..."_ Even though Baun no longer had claws, and his coat was more a mottled gray - brown now, he still have forward facing eyes. And although his temper wasn't near as bad as the Lioness', he didn't have a sunny disposition, at least not a visible one.

"Ma!" cried Aly when she caught sight of her. Baun landed and folded his wings, slightly unsettling the other horses.

Lady Alanna was on a stretcher, hanging between two horses, unconscious with a blood - stained tunic.

Alan ran off to fetch a healer, he would get information later.

"What happened?" demanded the Baron of Pirate's Swoop, having joined his children.

"We were off towards Fief Irontown after your mother got so angry at King Jonathan for putting Keladry of Mindelan on probation during her first year as page," a soldier started.

"About half way there, a group of villages intercepted us a told us there was trouble at Pirate's Swoop. We came as fast as we could and it turned out to be a trap. There were a bunch of ogres waiting for us, and they gave us quite a bit of trouble. Lady Alanna was wounded in the battle, but not severely. When the battle was over though, Alanna exhausted herself healing the men. We were told by the King himself to bring her here to recover."

"You did the right thing," George assured them.

Now Alan returned with the healer Aensul Trueherbs and her apprentice.

"Get her to the Infirmary!" Aensul instructed her apprentice, who with the help of the soldiers undid the ties keeping stretcher attached to the saddles. Three soldiers hastened to help him.

A/N: This scene will continue in the next chapter because it was getting too long to post it all here. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This takes place a few hours after last chapter.

Disclaimer: All the characters are Tamora Pierces, in fact, nearly ALL of this is Tamora Pierces. I'm just the narrator.

_Early-September,  
Pirates Swoop,  
Barony of George Cooper;  
in the 13th year of reign of  
Jonathan IV and Thayat, his Queen  
452 H. E. (Human Era)_

Chapter 7

George paced outside the infirmary, cursing his wife's good heart. Thom and the twins were sitting on the bench nervously, afraid to interfere.

Finally Alan whispered, "Is Mam going to be okay?"

George took a deep breathe, then faced the children.

"You're too young for this!" he whispered. Then he looked into their eyes and spoke.

"Mam is in a very dangerous line of work, being a Knight and all. Right now she should be fine. An although I know it's a scary thought, she'll probably do this again later on, and again after that! The thing is, your Mam is so utterly determined to help the poor, she forgets when she isn't much better off herself.

"You have to keep a close eye on her, that one," the Baron said, trying to lighten the mood.

The children stared at him solemnly, not catching the joke. He sighed, covered his face with his hand, then made himself face them. It would do them ill to see him shaken.

Just then one of the apprentice healers stumbled out of the Infirmary, looking quite tired and slightly harassed.

"Her Ladyship- no, Sir- Or Madam- Or whatever- Alanna of Pirates Swoop is recovering and will be able to leave the sick room in a week. After that she won't be able to do anything taxing for at least another week."

George paled at what he knew would be Alanna's reaction to the news.

"She just woke up if you wanted to talk to her..." the apprentice trailed off, the memory of her first few moments awake wasn't a pleasant one.

Thom jumped out of his seat, and ran down to hall towards the children's quarters, shouting "I'm going to show her the see-er I made!"  
The aforementioned item was a globe where if you looked into it you would see twisting colors inside, floating peacefully in and out of patterns.

Alan grabbed his wooden practice sword, determined to show Mum the new move he learned, the "high-strike fake".

Alianne just stood up and walked to her Da, waiting patiently by his side for the others.

George shook his head in amusement. Even if Alanna wasn't able to have excitement of her own for a while, excitement would surely find her in other ways.

A/N: This scene wasn't really exciting but I was taking too long with another chapter so I came up with this! Will be more exciting with next chapter. It will reveal Alanna's side of parenthood! Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry that it's been sooo long since I've updated. I want to get this story finished before August rolls around so I won't have too many more chapters.

Disclaimer: The characters you recognize are Tammy's. (Can I call her that?) Anyone you don't recognize probably belongs- belong? - to me. :)

_Early-September,  
Pirates Swoop,  
Barony of George Cooper;  
in the 13th year of reign of  
Jonathan IV and Thayat, his Queen  
452 H. E. (Human Era)_

Chapter 8

Alanna sighed. She had been awake for only a few minutes and her head was spinning. She glared at Aensul Trueherbs as she fussed over Alanna and her few remaining scratches.

"I won't be spending a week indoors. I positively refuse to be kept indoors."

Aensul glared at her. "You'll be in bed for a week and there is nothing you can do about that."

Alanna considered her. "How about this? I will stay in a hammock outside and so you'll still have me in bed recovering and I'll get a breath of fresh air."

Aensul knew there was no need to compromise. But the thought of Alanna's temper convinced her. She would just have to make do with the hammock.

"For a person who has the Gift and is a healer you should understand all the trouble I'm going through with you." Alanna just grinned.

"Very well. But you'll be watched constantly. No escaping your treatment, madam knight."

George entered the sick room to see Aensul helping his wife back onto the stretcher.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"She refuses to spend the week indoors so we'll transfer her to the hammock near the front door."

George sighed but knew it was no use to complain. His wife's temper usually got her way and he didn't want to be troublesome.

"Alright. When you come outside Thom and the twins will have much to tell you about."

When they reached the corridor leading to the porch the children were all following their mother happily while Aensul and George carried the stretcher. All the children were talking over each other excitedly.

"… And I know how to break FIVE different codes now!"

"…My see-er is beautiful!"

"…Don't you think we should tell Mam about Baun?"

As they were just getting Alanna situated outside they saw something huge in the sky followed by many smaller forms. Alanna grasped her sword which had been placed at her side.

"What is it, George?" she asked in a low growl.

George used his Sight to see the approaching form. He laughed at the sight of Baun being chased by a group of forest birds. Apparently he had flown too close to their nests.

Alanna had her sword out and was gathering the remainder of her magic to protect her family. At the sound of her husband's laugh she turned, surprised. Had he gone mad? The approaching forms were close enough for her to see that one was a hurrok, likely sent to spy on them.

"Oh that's nothing to worry about. It's just Baun."

"Baun?!"

A/N: I hope this was a bit more exciting. I didn't really get to show Alanna being a 'Mam' like I thought I would but that should come next time. Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry that it's been sooo long since I've updated

A/N: As I said before, I want to get this story finished before August so here's chapter 9. Thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Yes well I'm not Tamora so I don't own Tortall or any of her creations. I wish I was. Even to have the same name as her would be cool. Maybe I could change it legally… Nah, too much work. ;)

_Late-September,  
Pirates Swoop,  
Barony of George Cooper;  
in the 13th year of reign of  
Jonathan IV and Thayat, his Queen  
452 H. E. (Human Era)_

Chapter 9

Alanna had been released from her bed a fortnight ago and she was on her feet again. Now she was practicing her archery- the dreaded thing- while she thought about what to do next.

She knew that Jonathan would be calling her back again, and even if he didn't need her, she was aching to get back into the fight. She loved her family dearly and enjoyed spending time with them but she knew that she had a destiny to fulfill. The Goddess had looked upon her and given her great responsibility. A few small things like attaining the Dominion Jewel wouldn't cut it. No, and she preferred her destiny to find her away from home. She didn't want to drag her family into it.

"Mother! You promised to teach me how to light a candle without flame," complained Thom, interrupting his mother's thoughts.

"Alright," she grumbled. "Just don't expect it to come easily. You will be disappointed."

Thom looked at his mother, mystified. She obviously was distracted by something. Usually she was gruff when she taught him but still- he could tell something was on her mind. Maybe he would ask Da later.

Just as Thom finally got the candle-wick to smoke, after a long hour of work, the twins came into the pavilion where Thom was working, loudly fighting over some old scroll and breaking his concentration. The smoke disappeared.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily. He glared at the scroll, the source of the fight. No one notices that a small puff of smoke wafted up from the parchment.

"Da was teaching me this ancient and rare code. He wrote down the code for me but Alan stole it! Only five people know this code, Da included!" Alianne exclaimed.

"I didn't steal it. I borrowed it."

"You weren't going to return it! This code could help Tortall in our fights with the Yamani! No one would understand the code except us."

Mam tried to sort the mess out, ignoring Thom for the time being. Thom, however, was paying no attention to what was being said. He was concentrating on the scroll. He tried to read the words on the page but it wasn't facing him. Suddenly his eyes were blinded. When he regained his sight he saw a curious image blazing on the back of the parchment. It looked like a young woman fighting with a bow, a crow on her shoulder. The depiction scared Thom. The girl reminded him of his sister, and that frightened him. All of a sudden the parchment went up in flames. Alianne, who had been holding the scroll yelped as the fire burned her fingers and dropped the flaming object.

"You did it," Alanna said half-heartedly. She was glad that Thom had been able to start a flame but she knew Aly would be terribly disappointed that she could not read the scroll. Aly showed her discontent by letting out a terrible howl and would not be quieted for several minutes.

Later that evening as Thom looked into his see-er he saw the image again. This time he was sure: it was his sister he was seeing. He would tell Da and Mam about it in the morning. But morning came and with it something that would keep Pirate's Swoop busy for days. Thom would not get to tell his parents about his vision.

A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. Please leave me reviews- I update faster when I know people are actually reading my story.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry that it's been sooo long since I've updated

A/N: Chapter ten, folks! Enjoy. I'll be gone tomorrow and the day after but I should be able to update Monday. This takes place four years later. Thom is 12 and the twins are 8.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's work. If I owned them I would be to busy to write fics.

_Mid-October,  
Pirates Swoop,  
Barony of George Cooper;  
in the 13th year of reign of  
Jonathan IV and Thayat, his Queen  
452 H. E. (Human Era)_

Chapter 10

Eda Bell was upon a blue roan gelding staring up at the guard by the castle gate.

"I'm the Shang Wildcat. I have a message from the king for the Baron and the Lady Knight."

The man guarding the gate was new on the job and had not recognized the deadly warrior. This was more than he had expected on the first day of his work. He needed to tell Coram about this elderly but athletic woman outside. By the time the man had explained all this to Coram he had ran off, cursing violently.

"I'm terribly sorry about the delay," he said quickly, opening the gates with the help of the guard.

"This boy here is new to the job and he's still learning."

Eda nodded, not bothering to speak about something so obvious.

"I need to speak to Alanna and George immediately. I have a message from the king."

Coram nodded and led her to the main hall where all the castle's occupants were gathering for their morning meal.

The hall was beautiful. There was a high table at one end of the hall from the time before Pirate's Swoop had belonged to the Coopers. It had been filled with fish and fruit and people lined up with trenchers in hand (1). Seven huge, long tables stretched all the way from one end of the hall to the other with simple benches on each side of every table. There were several tapestries lining the hall, most of them from Kara and Kourrem from the Bloody Hawk tribe. These depicted Alanna's deeds among them and the ones they had heard from gossip (not all were true- there was one where she was bravely fighting off hurroks on the deck of a ship). There were more depicting how the tribe was doing, and even several showing Bazhir folklore.

Coram walked to one of the tables and tapped two people on their shoulders. The Baron and Baroness-Knight turned to face Eda. Alanna was surprised to see her. She hadn't seen her many times before. Just when she had given her the letter about Liam and at a political affair a year or so ago.

"We need to speak in private," she stated tersely. George nodded and led them out of the hall. None of the adults noticed the twins following curiously. Thom was in the breakfast line and hadn't seen Eda's arrival. The adults walked down the hallway to a locked door and George unlocked it. Coram, Alanna, and Eda went into the room but George paused a moment. The twins ducked into a side hall just as George turned to make sure no one was watching.

"I know a secret passage that leads to a peep-hole in the wall of the room their in," Aly whispered. Alan nodded then followed Aly silently as she ran briskly through the curving halls until they reached a room right by the one their parents were occupying. They stepped up to the peep-hole and they could even hear faintly what the adults were saying.

"…And the pirate from the Copper Isle landed just a league south of Olau. We deflected them with troops from Corus but with a cost. We've lost many men and several knights. Myles of Olau was wounded badly in the right shoulder but he will recover. Also there are building damages from the blazebalm. They need both of you over there to help bring their defenses up again. I am to stay here to train you soldiers. Apparently King Jonathan suspects that they have more ships to attack Tortall's coast," said Eda

"How did this happen? There has been no signs that someone would attack," which was basically Da's way of saying that his spies didn't have any information on this without admitting that he was Tortall's spy master.

Just then Alan sneezed and Coram came rushing into the room. When he saw the twins he shook his head tiredly.

"It's just the twins," he called to the others. "Now don't tell anyone about what you heard here, understand?" The siblings nodded solemnly.

Coram returned to the room and the adults continued talking but this time protected by a spell so no one else could eavesdrop.

A/N:

(1) I used this medieval fact because Tamora's kingdom seems to be in a medieval period. A trencher is a piece of stale bread that people in medieval times used instead of plates.

How was that? I hope you all like it!

Question: What year was the drought caused by the Dominium Jewel's use or what book was it in?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry that it's been sooo long since I've updated

A/N: Sorry it took me longer than I thought to update.

Disclaimer: All the characters in this fic are Tamora's work. Any miniscule OCs are mine though.

_Mid-October,  
Pirates Swoop,  
Barony of George Cooper;  
in the 13th year of reign of  
Jonathan IV and Thayat, his Queen  
452 H. E. (Human Era)_

Chapter 11

Excitedly the twins rushed back to the main hall. They ran over to where Thom was standing in the center of the room, trencher in hand, looking confused.

"Where have Ma and Da gone? And where did you just come from?"

Alan started to explain but Aly shook her head firmly. "We'll tell you on the way."

"You want what?!"

"Oh just a small listening spell. I'm sure you could use some Yamani whisper magic to expand Ma's spell to include you, too," Aly stated casually.

"There must be a reason that they're using the spell. Something we're not supposed to hear." Thom rubbed his forehead, wishing he was back at the City of the Gods University. Whenever he was on leave something seemed to happen to make life more confusing.

"But it has to do with Granda! They said he was hurt," Alan pleaded with a quivering lower lip.

Thom pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think up a suitable argument. He wanted to know what happened to Granda, too. Finally he looked at his siblings in defeat.

"Alright but I'm warning you. Ma might feel me breach the spell and if that's the case then you will be the ones taking the blame."

Aly and Alan nodded solemnly. Thom concentrated on the spell, whispering in Yamani phrases and the air around him swirled and then some violet sheen seemed to cover him completely. Distantly he hear Aly.

"…Nice trick, Allllaaaaaannnn….."

Then he saw her lips continue to move but heard nothing but-

"Myles will have to stay here, darling. He can watch the children. That will also keep him out of the attack's range. Don't tell the twins, though. They shouldn't worry Thom should stay here until the fuss is over. A place like the City of the Gods would surely know about this attack."

"But he has to learn magic. They may even call on a few students to help in the war effort. He will have to learn sometime. In fact, I think he has just learnt enough of it by listening in on us."

"But the listening spell," Eda insisted.

"Care to explain, Thom?" Alanna had a twinkle in her voice.

"The twins were curious!" he stated defensively. "I was only providing a service. Alan is terribly distraught over Granda's injury."

"Which he wouldn't have known about if he hadn't listened in to out conversation," George noted.

"True," Thom admitted, "but they have a right to know when their Granda and even their parents are in danger."

"You won't tell them," Eda growled. The short statement was full of silent threats.

"It would do nothing but worry them," Coram chipped in.

"Fine." Thom agreed, knowing that the adults were right. "But I warn you; Aly has a big ear and she'll find out about this- one way or another. She may even interrogate me to find out what was said. You know she is that curious. I would like a guard at my side at all times," he stated seriously.

"Ha ha." George grinned. "Block his speech so he can't breath a word of it to anyone."

Alanna looked at her husband as if he were dense. "There are ways around that!" she said, as if stating the obvious. "I'll just put a spell on you so that if you're about to tell anything about this- verbally or in any other form of communication- including mental, you'll forget what you were about to say, write, think, and so forth. You'll still have the memory but you won't able to communicate it to anyone."

Thom sighed. "I suppose that is the best I could hope for."

Alanna grinned at her son and concentrated on the one eye she could see. It was one of the quickest ways to the brain and would make the magic easier. After she was finished she looked at him in satisfaction. "Now go and have your breakfast and try to calm down. You'll be on your way to the university by midmorning tomorrow so pack up what you'll need to take with you."

Thom nodded hazily and mumbled something incoherently. He walked out of the violet magic and didn't bother to end the spell. When human flesh had left the area it had closed the extra pocket of magic. What he didn't see was that his sister had been poking the violet wall and her finger went through right as he left the mist-wall. After taking one look at her brother's face she knew he wouldn't be able to tell her anything but his face showed it must be something important. She stepped into the mist.

"Do you think the twins will guess what is going on?"

"I hope not. For their own good. We shouldn't worry them. Myles should be able to distract them. Now let's go onto breakfast before someone _else_ listens in on us."

"I'll show you where you will reside while you're here, Master Shang Wildcat," Coram said respectfully.

Aly stepped out of the violet fold, letting the mist dissipate behind her. Alan stood in front of her curious because of the feeling his sister were sending off in waves.

"Something is for certain. Something is going on and the only person who can and will tell us is Granda."

"We're going to visit him?" Alan asked excitedly.

"Either that or he's going to visit us."

A/N: This was very long and sorta boring in a way but I wanted to give you all some interesting info while still concentrating on the siblings and their interaction with their parents. :) Until next time! Please press that pretty button on the bottom of the screen. The more people who review, the quicker I'll update.


End file.
